Checkpoint Crate
'''Checkpoint Crates' are a type of crate that appear in several Crash Bandicoot games. They are very essential and act as a save point for the player. This crate has appeared as iron in some special paths that are not required for the box gem. When broken, yellow letters will appear saying Check Point and from Crash Bandicoot: Warped, they emit a chime. In Crash of the Titans on the GBA and DS they appear with a check instead of "C". In Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, they can also be hidden as ? crates and will only turn into a checkpoint after 12 deaths near them. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' (As a Card) *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash of the Titans'' (DS and GBA versions only) *''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' (DS version only) *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' Gallery checkpointcratecrash2.png|A Checkpoint Crate from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back's instruction manual. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Check Point Crate.png|A Checkpoint Crate from Crash Bandicoot, Cortex Strikes Back & Warped. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Open Check Point Crate.png|An Open Checkpoint Crate from Crash Bandicoot, Cortex Strikes Back & Warped. File:96A21A67-F900-442F-9D99-DB57300AF52B.jpeg|A Checkpoint Crate from Rock It & Pack Attack File:F67AED2E-86D4-435F-95FC-F0CE61929DDA.jpeg|Opening a Checkpoint Crate in Rock It Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Iron Check Point Crate.png|An Iron Checkpoint Crate from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Checkpoint Crate.png|A Checkpoint Crate from Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Check Point Crate.png|Check Point Crate sprite from Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. twinsanity checkpoint.png|A Checkpoint Crate in Crash Twinsanity. twinsanity checkpoint broken.png|A Checkpoint Crate in Crash Twinsanity after being activated. COTT Checkpoint GBA.png|A Checkpoint crate from the GBA version of Crash of the Titans. Checkpoint Crate COTT DS.png|A Checkpoint crate from the DS version of Crash of the Titans. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Check Point Crate.png|A Checkpoint Crate from the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. crash 2 japanese checkpoint.png 050F2FCE-0E91-46E2-BF50-59EB713E5636.jpeg|An open Checkpoint Crate from the Pre-Console version of the N. Sane Trilogy 5C545373-15FF-416D-9E3A-1750F020045C.jpeg|An open Checkpoint Crate from the N. Sane Trilogy Trivia *In Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Checkpoint crates cannot be broken with the Fruit Bazooka, unlike other crates, however they can in The Wrath of Cortex. *In all of the Crash games prior to Crash Twinsanity, checkpoint crates had the mechanics of any other box; they had to be broken to be activated. However, in Crash Twinsanity, the checkpoint crates are activated when Crash is within their range. This is the only game where the player can see the top side of the crate lying on top of the broken crate after breaking it and the only game where a checkpoint crate can close back up to its original, unopened position.﻿ *In the PlayStation 1 and Game Boy Advance games, checkpoint crates have a "C" on both the top and all four sides. This is contrary to every other type of crate in the series, which only shows the type of crate on the four sides. This is not the case with iron checkpoint crates & checkpoint crates from Rock It, Pack Attack & Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, however, as they only have "C" on the four sides. *In the GBA version of Crash of the Titans, checkpoint crates can also give the player rewards when broken. *In Crash Bandicoot and Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, the text that reads "CHECK POINT" is colored orange, whereas in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped it's yellow. *The checkpoint sound from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped is used when the player completes a lap in Crash Team Racing. *The Checkpoint sound from Crash Bandicoot: Warped is recycled and used in the the same title in Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy it is also the only original checkpoint sound in the game es:Caja de checkpoint fr:Caisse de point de contrôle it:Cassa Checkpoint ja:チェックポイントばこ pl:Skrzynia Punktu Kontrolnego ru:Чекпоинт Category:Crates Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash of the Titans